Dragonball Afterlife Ch 3 Pan's Belongings
by Roha
Summary: In this part, jr Goku and jr Vegeta comes across various things when they discover Pan's Belongings, and they agrees to solve mystery.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 3- Pan's Belongings**

"Granny was the only one whom I adored a lot, now she's also gone, what's happening to my life" Goku said in tears. "It has been more than a week, I know it's hard for you, but its time you move on, think practically, everybody dies some or the other day" Vegeta said in order to cheer up Goku. "Oh really what would you have done if you were in my place, tell me Mr. Practical" Goku trying to wipe out his tears with his hands. "Sometimes you are even worse than a kid, it's really hard to convince you" Vegeta said in total disappointment.

"Here have some tea you both" Benica said handing the cup of tea to both of them. Goku and Vegeta were at Bullas house, Bulla had also become very old, but still was very much beauty consciences. "So any plans of marriage" Vegeta asked to Benica "you know I don't trust these men, everybody of the same kind, useless" said Benica giving a nasty look to Vegeta. "Not everyone is that bad" Goku said still wiping out his tears "you are totally impossible dude" Vegeta chuckled. "Can you boys come inside please" shouted Bulla from the Bedroom. Both of them got inside quickly. Bulla was sitting on the bed and she had a box with her. "Here take it this is for you" said Bulla handing it to Goku. "These are all pans belongings, she loved you the most and so you should keep her belongings safely with you" said Bulla. "There are many things that Goran doesn't know which are in these box, they should always remain a secret" Bulla concluded. "I can promise you that" said Goku and both took leave from their place.

They both flew to their favorite hangout place, pan's old house which nobody used (which earlier was of Goku). Vegeta and Goku started checking out pan's belongings, they found various things in that, they got many photos of Pan and her boyfriend Ben with their child Goran "hey check this out Pan's Diary" said Vegeta excitedly. "Let me see that" said Goku and opened a random page and started reading

_May 7 2050 _

_Ben and I had a bad fight today. I cannot express how much upset I am, I should have told about the sayians before, what if he leaves us, Goran's future will be badly affected, and already he is in a real bad condition, I have never seen such a powerful sayian before and at such an small age, maybe he will be more stronger than his great granpa._

"Didn't knew my dad was so strong" Goku murmured "why did you stop continue reading Goku" shouted Vegeta.

_Again I had the same Dream today, about Grandpa trying to tell something about the dragonballs, and Dragon curse, don't know why but the dream always remain incomplete. But I have bigger problems to concern about, Bulla is the only one who is constantly supporting me, Uncle Vegeta still meets me every weekends, that's the only relief I have got that there's someone still caring about me._

"unbelievable" said Vegeta "Why, what's the matter" Goku enquired "Vegeta still meet her, that's insane, that means Vegeta must be 150 yr old" Vegeta Baffled "maybe Sayians have long life" Goku said "Pan also was a sayian, you idiot" Vegeta pointed out. "But he was a pure sayian remember" Goku cross fired, "Then too its kind off impossible, hard to understand" Vegeta in a low voice "something is not right" Vegeta said. "Read further, will you" Vegeta grinned. Goku continued

_Uncle Vegeta hasn't changed much, still the same I wonder how he maintains himself, he has got a lot thinner and fitter, but I don't think someone can manage like this at his age, for him age is just a number, he has also got a lot stronger, probably he is now stronger than grandpa Goku. But sad that he couldn't fulfill his wish to fight Grandpa one on one. _

Vegeta's cell phone rang "yes mom we will be there, soon" said Vegeta and hung up the phone "come on lets go mom has asked us to join them for lunch, we can read it later" said Vegeta. Both took off at once. Both were in no hurry so they were flying steadily "after reading the diary, I think that there are lot of things that we don't know" Goku said seriously "for instance what's the Dragonballs" said Vegeta "and the Dragon curse" Goku said immediately "don't know why but I don't think that even our parents would be knowing about these stuffs" Vegeta Suggested. "Maybe" said Goku. In the mean time they reached Vegetas house "How many times do I have to remind you kids that no flying outside" Brock shouted. Vegeta and Goku both put their head down, "sometimes I feel that your dad is transforming into my dad" murmured Goku into Vegetas ears, and Vegeta started to giggle "and your laughing son, so immature of you" Brock in a serious note. "It's not that dad, we cannot fly inside, nor outside the house then what's the use of such powers" Vegeta pointed out.

"These powers are only for your own protection during time of danger" Said Brock. "Now stop it, and let them have their lunch" Angle interrupted. "Thanks mom" Vegeta said in a low voice.

Later that night Goku called Vegeta on his cell phone "what is it Goku everything alright, why did you call so late" asked Vegeta. "I have found out something, I don't know what is it, can you come over here now" Goku said. "Now, no way" Vegeta said firmly. "Hey come on it kind of important" Goku requests "Ok, but where"

"Grandmas old house" Goku said.

Vegeta reached there in few minutes. "so what the matter" Vegeta enquires "what is this thing" said Goku handing over a crystal ball to Vegeta "looks like some kind of ball and it's kind of shiny and look there's stars in it" said Vegeta "I was wondering what if this thing is the Dragonballs" Goku said. "It could be but whom should we ask about this thing" Vegeta said

"There is only one person who could answer our questions, its Aunt Bulla" Goku said .

Both decide they will meet Aunt Bulla the next day.


	2. Chapter 2

As Decided by the two of them, they went to aunt Bulla's house the next day. "You guys again, don't you both have college or something" Benica making an awkward expression. "It's our vacation you dombo" Vegeta said. Benica hadn't still opened the door fully "we want to meet aunt Bulla is she in there" Said Goku. "She has gone to Beauty parlor, why don't you guys come after an hour or so" Benica responded. "Is there someone else with you" Vegeta enquired "That's none of your business" Benica said and banged the door.

"She's seeing someone, how can she do that" Goku said furiously. "Stop acting like that we both knows that she doesn't even care a crap about you" Vegeta said casually. "And I don't think that she would be a good choice for you" Vegeta said. "Anyways why are we even talking about her, let's find aunt Bulla first" Vegeta concluded. "ok lets go to the parlor "Vegeta said.

Both reached the parlor within no time. The beauty parlor as usual was crowded by ladies, both entered the parlor, "What can I do for you sir" the girl sitting in the enquiry counter asked. "We want to meet madam Bulla, is she there" Goku said. "Please wait for a moment, let me check if she is free" said the girl. Both Goku and Vegeta started checking out different girls in the parlor. "Wow man this is a nice place to hang out" Goku Smiled and said. "Excuse me, madam is waiting for both of you inside" the girl said. But both of them, were rather busy in their own activities "hmmmm hmmm madam is waiting for both of you inside" this time the girl said in a loud tone. "Oh thanks "Vegeta said and both went inside.

As they entered the room they saw a middle aged women nicely dressed up with a ample amount of makeup on her face making her skin glow, Vegeta and Goku were surprised to find out that it was aunt Bulla "How am I looking boys" Aunt Bulla in excitement "Wow it's you aunt Bulla, I didn't even recognize you" Goku said. "It's like you have become ten years younger" Vegeta added, but both were really stunned. "So what brings you here" Aunt Bulla asked. "Yesterday we found out this diary of grandma Pan, and we read few parts of it, why is it that even after living the past 18 years with her I only know very little about her" Goku said calmly.

Aunt Bulla's expression changed dramatically, she sat down on the chair looked at the mirror, then she pulled the drawer and took out a photo, it was a group photo, with her standing in it with her mother Bulma and Pan with her child Goran sitting on her lap, Trunks was also in there with his wife, there were also some others there in it. Tears started rolling out of her eyes, an d after a long gap she said "Life is never kind to everybody, at some or the other point it shows its true color, we thought some things should always remain secret, but sometimes such secret effects the life the most" Said Aunt Bulla. "Sorry to interrupt you, but you aren't giving the answer of my question" said Goku a little harshly. "The answer to your question isn't that simple kid, have a little patience" Aunt Bulla said sternly. She got up from her chair and moved towards the window "Sometimes the loss of one person affects many lives, Goku's loss affected many lives simultaneously, but the loss was more than what we all ever imagined, but before I proceed I must let you about the Dragonballs" Aunt bulla concludes.

The next half an hour she explains them about the dragonballs, and how it had helped them in many of their situations, and about its mystical power. "Unbelievable, if such things existed why was it kept a secret from us" Vegeta said. "Because no such things exist now" Aunt Bulla Clarified. "I doubt that" Goku interrupted "Don't get too much excited about such things kid" Aunt Bulla said "As per your description, if what you have explained is a Dragonball then we are having one with us right now" Goku said.

Aunt Bulla started to laugh, but her laugh was turned into silence as soon as Goku placed the Dragonball in her hand. "Is this for real" Aunt Bulla murmured looking at the dragonballs. "They were supposed to have to disappeared with Shenron and Goku, but how did it happen" Bulla said in total disbelief, "May be the myths regarding Dragonballs are true and what uncle Vegeta said may also be true" Aunt Bulla continued. "What kind of myth and what uncle Vegeta said" Goku asked. "It was uncle Vegeta who looked after us for a long time, many of us were skeptical about his age, but he used to rubbish all arguments by saying that Sayians had long age, but it was only in his case, other sayians didn't get that kind of life span" Said Aunt Benica. "It was pan who always raised question about his survival, even though she was very close to him, Vegeta never complained about it" Benica Continued. " Pan in her college days was very fond of mystical objects like dragonballs, hence she took up archeology as her subjects, she always said that dragonballs cannot permanently vanish from a particular place, and Uncle Vegeta also used to hear to all her nonsensical research, she always thought of reviving her grandpa Goku" Said Aunt Bulla. "But from what I heard from my mom, it is said that Vegeta somehow managed to find all the seven dragonballs and he wished for his Immortality, so that he could become the strongest warrior alive, Since the dragonballs were in hiding, they weren't meant to be united together and wish shenron back, the wish not only broke the seal but also unleashed the Dragon curse, according to it the person who breaks the seal will face the wrath of the Shenron, and his entire race will be wiped out of existence eventually, now looking back at it all of it makes sense, it explains Gotens mysterious disappearance, no one knows were trunks is, I am also at the final stage of my life, even though I won't give up that easily" Bulla Said. "So what you are telling that the sayian race will become extinct and we cannot stop it" Goku said in bit of a worry. "We can stop it but I don't know how" Aunt Bulla said. "If the Dragonballs are still here then we can summon the dragon again and ask him to lift the curse" Vegeta suggests. "Hey wait if Dragonballs are here the Guardian of earth will also be here, and if he is here then he could help us out" Aunt Bulla said very excitedly. "Ok then we should meet him as soon as possible" Goku said. "I know were the old lookout was, it was known as Kami's Look out" Said aunt Bulla "Then we should check it out" Vegeta said.

"Let's go in my car" Aunt Bulla suggested. The three of them got in to the car. And the left in search for Kami's look out.


	3. Chapter 3: lookout found at last

**Lookout found at last**

The car was moving in high speed, half of the traffic was getting disrupted by them, "Can you slow down a bit, I am not young as you guys" Aunt Bulla in a harsh tone. "Yeah she is right, at least hold on till we leave the city" Goku suggested. They got outside the city in meantime, the Breeze was moving with them, as if they were helping them to reach their destination, Goku's Eyes were stuck at the lush greenery outside, as they were outside the city, Vegeta instead of speeding up, slowed down and was in an relaxed mood, the sky was as if an artist's masterpiece, and the birds making soothing music to the ears "we really are missing on a lot of part, its as if we are suddenly in the heaven" said Vegeta "I didn't think that I would say this but, I really hate city, what have we done" Goku seriously "its all mans selfish needs, a need that would never end, to acquire more wealth, he is endangering himself" Aunt Bulla added.

"So in which direction should we proceed" Vegeta asked. "In that direction" said Aunt bulla pointing towards north. Vegeta put his full force on the accelerator and they blasted off. The day was nearly getting over, and they had explored most of the parts "I don't think its here anywhere, it might be in some other place." Goku said in a tired voice. "As per my judgment it should be in here, where we are, there should have been a branch which came down to earth from Kami's lookout" said Aunt Bulla confidently. "So you mean it should have been above us" said Vegeta "Exactly" Aunt Bulla.

"Let us see" said Vegeta and he stopped the car which was now floating in mid air. "Goku you stay here with Aunt Bulla, I will check it out" and Vegeta flew right above them, he increased his speed slowly and got disappeared into the clouds, "its been more than 15 minutes no sign of Vegeta" Goku in tensioned expression "should i go and check" said Goku "no wait, he will come, I didn't sense any power level change and I can still sense him, he is fine, just have a little patience" said aunt Bulla.

There was no sign of Vegeta in that vast limitless sky, but out of nowhere a tiny insect like thing came flying towards Goku and Aunt Bulla. On observing closely it was vegeta, his size increased as he came nearer to them. Finally he was on the car, "there is not much of lookout left, still something is in there, its hidden inside the cloud, I think we should check it out" said Vegeta "I can't believe it, come-on lets go" Aunt Bulla in excitement. Vegeta started the car and they flew into the cloud. As they entered the sight was disastrous, the lookout was there, but most of it was destroyed there was a huge crater on the front porch, no tree was there, it was more or less like an mass of rock floating in the air, the mansion above was close to nothing, only few blocks remaining, they landed in there, and the three of them got out. "What the hell happened in here" Goku in total disbelief. "God only knows" Vegeta murmured. "Even though this isn't what I expected, lets check out the reaming lookout" said Aunt Bulla "What do you mean by remaining, there isn't any thing here that looks like remaining" Said Vegeta "The actual lookout is underneath this, there should be stairs somewhere in her" said Bulla. "its seems that we missed an awesome fight in her" said Goku "how could you possibly say that" Vegeta enquired "look at those craters, some are extremely big while some are small as the size of human, like someone got crashed in there very badly" said Goku "you are right" Vegeta. While Aunt bulla had made quite a few ground "Here kids come, here I have found the stairs" Shouted Aunt bulla. Both of them reached in no time "Goku I want you to be on guard" said Vegeta "Why, is there any thing wrong" asked Goku "When I came up here to check out, I was about to come and inform you guys soon but then I sensed something in here, I didn't know from where exactly I picked it up, but there was a stranger feeling of someone powerful in her" Vegeta concluded "Ok then" said Goku "I will go ahead of Aunt Bulla" said Goku and moved ahead of Aunt Bulla. As they got below the stairs it got really dark, and it was pitch dark at one point, Goku removed a small capsule from his pocket, its was an portable torch, they reached at the lowest chamber, a lot of horrendous sound were coming from the last block, their journey came to an end at the door of a big chamber. "Any guess what is it" said Goku , "There is something written above the door" said Vegeta and he ascended above the ground towards the inscription "I am not able to read this, it's a bolic….. Some kind of chamber" said Vegeta "Its an Hyperbolic chamber" Said Aunt Bulla "What" exclaimed Goku. "I haven't exactly seen this before but I heard it from my mother that, at the other side of it there is a different dimension, where time passes very slowly"

"Sounds interesting" said Vegeta " I think we should open it, all that sounds were coming in from here" continued Vegeta "I don't think that is a good idea" Goku in a frightened voice "I also agree with Goku, we shouldn't do anything stupid in here" Aunt Bulla said. Vegeta got really disappointed on hearing that from Aunt Bulla "But what is the point of coming here all the way and wasting a whole day and finding nothing, at least we could give it a try" cried Vegeta. After a lot of thinking Aunt Bulla said "ok just once if, anything goes wrong we will go back" warned Aunt Bulla. "Ok, let do it together" said Vegeta and Goku and held the handle of the door, aunt bulla stood aside, and both of them with all their strength started pulling the door, after several minutes of struggle, all they could manage was some scratch marks in their palms because of the handle, but the door wasn't moved even an inch. "I think there is no point in doing this, we both together aren't able to open this, lets go" said Goku.

"How can you even think of giving up" said Vegeta. "That's enough Vegeta, we should inform about this to other, let them figure it out" Aunt Bulla suggested. "No way, in my vein runs the blood of the greatest warrior race, and I am not going to accept defeat from an filthy old rusty door, step aside Goku, let me show you how it is done" said Vegeta and pointed his palms towards the door, the gentle winds suddenly became strong, sudden rush of energy was making the place to shiver "Vegeta you are out of your mind, the whole place will blow off" Goku shouting. Electric sparks running all over the body of vegeta, his face became more devilish, and a small energy ball started accumulating at center of his palm, it started to grow bigger and bigger, until the point there was just a centimeter distance between the energy ball and the door, the lookout which was little bit reaming was also about to destroy, the force of wind grew stronger and stronger, and Goku kept on shouting, but as he understood there is no point in making Vegeta realize, he was prepared to take Aunt bulla out of the lookout, and Vegeta was about to unleash his rage, at that point the doors opened slowly, automatically.


	4. Chapter 4:The legend of Dragons

**The Legend of Dragons & Dragonballs**

The door opened, Vegeta was still on guard, still holding the big energy ball in his hand, but suddenly the energy ball disappeared, leaving Vegeta shocked, "what on earth just happened" said Vegeta in complete blank expression, "You would hurt someone kid" said a voice standing in front of Vegeta, it was a gigantic person towering above Vegeta, holding an stick in his hand, he was wearing a big gown, its was black in color, on close observation his skin was green in color, and had pink color in some parts of his body, "Who are you?" asked Goku.

"Dende, it's so glad to see you" Exclaimed Aunt Bulla, as she hurried towards Dende and hugged him. "So nice to see you again" said Dende, "seems you have grown a bit old" Dende.

"I thought you were gone, how did you survive" asked Aunt Bulla. "I will explain every thing, first lets relax a bit, you all are looking very tired" said Dende and started walking away from the door, "so you must be Jr Vegeta the great grandson of Vegeta" said Dende looking towards Vegeta. "And you must be Jr Goku, the great grand son of Goku, I must say you remind me a lot of him" said Dende and smiled at Goku. "follow me" said Dende and started walking towards another door, as soon as he reached the door, he removed a key from his waist pocket and opened it, " welcome to my little home, I guess you are hungry" said Dende, and there was whole lot of food on the dinning, there were lot of pastries, chicken, rice ball, meat balls, tofu, the list was unending, the room was very huge, with a large ceiling, it had eight pillars on each side of the room, there was a throne like chair on the other end. Dende slowly moved towards it and sat on it, in a short while his eyes were closed, Goku and Vegeta was busy filling up their tummy, and they were literally stuffing their mouth with whatever they got.

Aunt bulla stood close to Dende "Why don't you eat some thing" Dende said in a soft tone. "I don't think there would be much left for me" said Aunt Bulla. Dende gave a little smile, "it's just like young Goku and Vegeta are in front of me" said Dende. Goku and Vegeta had nearly wiped out every thing out of the table. In a while they came towards Aunt Bulla and Dende, "I think we are done" said Goku, "And, the food was exceptional, sir" said Vegeta. "Please call me Dende" said Dende. "I suppose you are the guardian of earth" saidVegeta. "Yes you are right, till the dragonballs were there, now I am just someone who lives in this haunted mansion floating in mid air" said Dende.

"I didn't get your point, you were supposed to be the guardian of earth, then what happened" asked Goku. "when Shenron left with Goku all the Dragonballs were disappeared, they didn't vanish permanently, but were in hiding, and it was Shenron's decision that they shouldn't be ever united, so I was meant to protect it and not allow anyone from acquiring it, till Vegeta intervened, he was vey adamant about it, I said to him that they are no more and it shouldn't be disturbed, but his decision was unchanged, I had all the dragonballs, so I fought with all of my powers with Vegeta to protect the dragonballs, but all in vain I was no match for his super sayian strength, at last he acquired the dragonballs, and summoned Shenron. Which broke the seal, Shenron erupted in a rage, but he was bound by the power of dragonballs, so he had to fulfill his wish, so Vegeta asked for immortality, and his wish was granted, but not before he cursed the whole sayian race, that in time they would be burned into ashes, Vegeta didn't really care about it and went again to train and to make self stronger him" Said Dende.

"As stubborn as always" said Aunt Bulla. "So what you are trying to say is Vegeta is still alive" asked Goku. "Yes, Shenron granted him the wish for immortality, so he should be alive" said Dende. "Yes I knew it" Vegeta shouted. "And we all will be burned into ashes, and cannot do anything, to protect ourselves" said Goku. "I guess so" Dende said in a bit disappointment "Because of Vegeta we all have to suffer, how mean of him" Goku in anger. "hey that's my grandpa you are talking about" Vegeta said "you know what I had respect for that person in the past but not any more, a person who used to call himself the prince of all sayian has endangered all the sayian's for his selfish needs" Goku in an harsh tone. Vegeta was shocked on hearing this and he did not have anything to say in reply "Why did you have to do this dad" cried Aunt Bulla. "Just answer this hypothetically, if at all we had a solution to this, then what would it be" asked Vegeta to Dende.

"It's a bit complicated but I don't mind answering that, see to understand this you will have to know the legend of dragons,"

"_They were a mystical creature, but they were not alone, when the universe was formed, the creator or the God created a lot of things, lots of planet galaxies, milky ways, he wanted every thing to be balanced, to control every thing, so he created four mystical creatures or four spiritual creatures, out of that the first to be created was dragon, he was extremely powerful with magical power embedded in him, second was The White Tiger extremely ferocious, filled with dark powers, and third was Phoenix the one who only had magic in her, and could create the unimaginable, and the fourth and the last one was tortoise, the symbol of peace, he who kept everybody's mind calm, his divine power were always for the well being, and not to be misused, but extremely powerful, each one of them were equally powerful, so God appointed each guarding a direction on the compass. And they began to create their own world, but as different race progressed they started migrating, to different quadrant of universe, and it became extremely difficult to look after each race for the guardians, as they had to cross other guardians territory, so they made a deal or a decision that the one worthy of guarding all the universe would be given all the powers, and to decide that they agreed to fight each other, the one who wins the fight, will get all the powers, so they fought each other, their fight lasted for centuries, but there was no result, the Dragon out of the four was very intelligent, even though the White tiger was the evil one that never reflected on his nature it only reflected on his power, he knew that the white tiger had the darkest power and the tortoise can never be manipulated, so he made a pact with phoenix and White tiger to crush tortoise combining their powers, so they did that, and they had Tortoise out of their way, But White tiger didn't knew that the Dragon and The phoenix had also planned the same for him, and he couldn't escape their wrath, finally it was two of them the Phoenix and the Dragon, the phoenix was no match for dragon, she had only magic to help her out, but the Dragon combining his magic and strength tore the phoenix into two, so as decided all the powers were given to him, but the three of them weren't destroyed completely, they were enslaved by the dragon, he used each of them as a symbol in the society, the tortoise as the fortune or the good luck the one related to the astrology, the white tiger as the protector, and the phoenix as the one who brings different climate, colors, smells, each and every thing that is heard, felt, saw and tasted._

_But The Dragon had to make sure that there was no imbalance in his universe, since a mistake will make the other guardian powerful and he could be overthrown, so he came up with a plan he started reproducing dragon's, using his magic and produced many eggs, which were placed in different parts of universe in different planet, after a period of a century these eggs will hatch to produce a new dragon which will increase his strength, and keep him powerful no matter even if there is imbalance in the universe, But lately the human race found its egg which were know to us as dragonballs, and they found out a way to unlock its magic, by bringing the seven of them together, when they were brought together the Dragon Shenron had to appear, to bring it back to normal, but since he was bound by the magic of those eggs he had to grant a wish so that the power in those eggs weren't wasted or in other words unleashed which could have destroyed our planet. But humans didn't stop once, they kept on collecting it and Shenron had to come every time to protect it from being destroyed, the thing which were meant to keep balance was itself getting imbalanced, we used not once but many times for our selfish needs and a times for the betterment of different races, and leaving no other choice for Shenron but to create the black star dragonballs which grants wish but it also curses them, but going that to in vain, he had no other option rather to find someone powerful so that his powers wont diminish, and that's when he eyes found the powerful sayian race, he thought of using their power, and he did that, so he took Goku and enslaved by him he was made the Dragon lord, and when Vegeta unleashed Shenron again, it just became worse, when he cursed him it just meant that he would enslave all the sayian race one by one, I don't know but maybe Vegeta must also have been enslaved by now_,"

"Sorry to interrupt you, but how come you know all these, and if you knew why you didn't warn everyone before getting into this trouble" asked Vegeta.

"When the universe was divided into four quadrants, each of the guardians created a race of their own, and we were the race created by the Dragon, and that is why we could create dragonballs" said Dende.

"So who created us, the sayian race" asked Goku. "It's not Dragon for sure, but some one from the three guardians" said Dende.

"And the only way to undo the curse is to Summon Shenron again, and ask him for a chance" Said Dende.

"What chance" questioned Goku? "When you ask to undo the curse, you will indirectly question his decision, which means you should defeat the dragon lord" Dende.

"No way there is no way, that we can defeat the greatest sayian of all time, it's impossible" Said Goku. "He isn't the greatest sayian of all time" Vegeta said. "Now don't get me started on that" Goku furiously. "Stop it, kids' thatis quite imaginary; to get there we should at least have the dragonballs" Dende in disappointment. "What if we have, not the seven but one, can we find out the rest" said Vegeta and removed the Dragonball from a small bag. Dende's eyes got locked on to them, he took it from the hands of Vegeta, he gazed it continuously "oh maybe this was the last set of eggs Shenron planted, this is it. your only chance" Said Dende.

Dende smiled, Goku and Vegeta smiled back "I knew we would find the answer, I always knew there was something special about you two as your names" Said Aunt Bulla. And Smiles was all around.


	5. Chapter 5:The family tree

**The Family Tree**

It was a sunny day, Vegeta was at Goku's place, "hey wake up you moron" said Vegeta and emptied the glass of water on Goku's face. "Aghhhh what the hell" Exclaimed Goku "Man I was really having a nice dream" Goku said wiping away the water from his face. Vegeta was rather in a serious mood, "Get ready and hurry up, we are going at Aunt Bulla's place" said Vegeta. "Why, what's the matter?" said Goku who still wasn't able to snap out of his drowsiness. Vegeta slapped Goku on his face "come on Goku now snap out of it, be serious, when are you gonna grow up" said Vegeta, Goku some how managed to come back to his senses "I am really sorry, but its hard to believe that all that stuff happened to us, its just like some dream" said Goku. "Ok you go ahead I will catch up with you guys later" said Goku.

Goku reached Aunt Bulla's place " Hi Benica, wassp, is aunt Bulla and Vegeta there" said Goku with a wide smile on his face, "they left a short while ago, and asked me to give you this note" said Benica giving an wired expression. "Oh thanks, anyways what are you doing in the evening, are you free or something" asked Goku hesitantly. "Just get out of my face" said Benica and banged the door on his face. "Well she doesn't had to be this rude, she could have just said no" said Goku to himself. Goku opened the note 'Meet us at Kami's lookout- Vegeta'.

**Back at Kami's Lookout-**

"so what are we supposed to do now" asked Vegeta to Dende " Obviously we should look out for dragonballs now, that's why I brought the dragon radar" said Aunt Bulla "Don't be so hasty, after you guys brought up to my notice about the dragonballs existence, I searched for them" said Dende. "How could you search for them without the dragon radar" asked Aunt Bulla. "In these span of years I have really harnessed my strength, and reached a point where no Namek has ever reached" said Dende "wait, are you saying that you are stronger than Piccolo" Aunt bulla Interrupted "you can put it that way too." Dende clarified. "In my search I only could sense three Dragonballs; there were no traces of the remaining three". Aunt Bulla switched on the Dragon radar, and to her surprise Dende was right, "yeah you are right, the dragon radar is also detecting only three Balls, one closest is 100 miles from her, the remaining two are very far, obviously they aren't in this country, I would have to connect it to GPS to locate its exact location" said Aunt bulla taking a deep breath. " So what's the plan guys" Goku said making an swift entry "you came here all the way flying" Vegeta grinned " No by train, how the hell am I supposed to reach here you dumbass" Goku shouted.

"now we can get started, but before that I should know where do you two stand up against the dragon lord" said Dende, "what do you mean by that" said Goku, "just stop talking and come here close to me" Dende said calmly, as Goku moved close to Dende, Dende placed his palm on Goku's head, which covered most of his head, suddenly there was swift movement of air around Goku, a warm layer covered Goku and he started glowing all around. "What's happening" Goku said totally confused "Interesting, marvelous" said Dende with his eyes closed. "Ok now Vegeta it's your turn" said Dende freeing Goku's head. Then Vegeta also underwent the same procedure "I am always amazed by the sayian strength" said Dende. "So you think that we can take on the Dragon lord" asked Vegeta. "Well, with your power level I don't think that you can even get close to him" said Dende. "Well we are super sayian's already" said Vegeta, Dende started laughing on hearing that "What so funny about it" said Goku Grinding his teeth's. "Well the Dragon lord who is now Goku, was as powerful as you two are now when he wasn't even a super sayian, and he was the first one to reach the super sayian 4 level"

"What's a super sayian 4?" Vegeta interrupted.

"Don't bother about that now, your priority now is to retrieve the dragonballs and gather any help if there are" said Dende.

"Help, and who will help us, we cant expect any help from our parents, if they come to know about this, they will rubbish out all of these and wont even let us to get involved in this matter" said Goku.

"See, now there are more sayian's than before and there are some who are missing, I want one of you to search for them, and if you find any one of them try to convince them" Dende said

"I can do that, but I would need someone's help" said Goku, "accompany Bulla with you, she could help you out since she is the only one who knows the whole family tree" said Dende with composure. Aunt Bulla cleared her throat, and in her Grumpy voice she said "so from where should we get started, I had already done some home work" said Aunt Bulla and took out a paper from her purse "Here, take a look at this" said Aunt Bulla and unfolded the paper and placed it on floor.

"If I am not wrong this is our family tree" said Vegeta with his eyes struck on the paper. "Wow I am the fifth generation of my family, and you are the forth generation of your family, isn't that a bit odd Vegeta" said Goku "No it isn't, since Goku was in relationship way to early, there is nothing unusual about it" said Aunt Bulla.

"What about Goten's family, don't you know any thing about it" asked Dende

"Goten wasn't like his father, even though he was always cheerful like Goku, he wasn't a fighter type, Goten and his girlfriend rose moved to London, Goten wanted to get further studies, but the last time I saw Goten he wasn't with rose, didn't know the reason" said Aunt Bulla.

"And also it has been ages since I met my Grandpa and uncles, I have almost forgot as how they look like" Vegeta said giving a deep thought.

"I don't think there is any point in meeting him, but since it has been a long time let's first go and meet my brother" said Aunt Bulla, "You mean Trunks right" said Goku pointing at the paper.

"So that mean it's up to me to collect the dragonballs" said Vegeta sharply.

"Correct, the place where the Dragonball is an old Dragon temple, where there are many monks, it should be an easy task, but don't you screw up those monks, they are extremely powerful beings" Dende Warned

"Seriously, I should be afraid of those monks" said Vegeta carelessly.

"You better finish the job coolly its for your own good" said Dende and handed him a scroll, "this is a letter, give it to head monk, he will do the needful" said Dende and closed his eyes. "Ok so we should head out right away" said Vegeta "And don't forget to give my regards to Grandpa" said Vegeta and grabbed the Dragon radar and took off in a flash. "We should also leave, and my capsule should be enough for the ride" Aunt Bulla suggested

"And yes when you meet Trunks ask him to return my scroll of destiny" Dende added.

Goku and Aunt Bulla also started their journey to meet Trunks the son of Vegeta, and Aunt Bulla's elder brother.

And Dende Sunk back into his deep thoughts imagining every possible outcome of their journey.


End file.
